parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Womble Detective Part 4 - Enter Baron Greenback (Ratigan)
(As Orinoco plays a mournful tune, Paddington nudges Emily encouragingly.) (Emily walks towards him, determined to make him listen now that Orinoco is unoccupied with his detective work.) *Emily/Olivia: Now will you please listen to me? My great uncle's gone and I'm all alone. (Orinoco pauses temporarily.) *Orinoco/Basil: (still depressed) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. (He resumes playing, but after seeing Emily's sad face, decides to humor her.) *Orinoco/Basil: Surely your parents know where he is. *Emily/Olivia: I--- I don't have any parents. (Orinoco screeches the violin as he abruptly sits up.) *Orinoco/Basil: (uncertainly) Well... um... well, then perhaps...(firmly) See here! I simply have no time for lost uncle. (turns away) *Emily/Olivia: (now annoyed as she puts her hands on her hips, defiantly) I didn't lose him. He was taken by a crow. (The Womble's eyes widen and he leans towards Emily intently; clearly, this information is of great importance.) *Orinoco/Basil: Did you say...CROW? (smirks) *Emily/Olivia: Yes. *Orinoco/Basil: (expectantly, still smirking) Did he have a skinny body? *Emily/Olivia: I don't know. But he had an Italian accent! (This information is key to Orinoco, who stands up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide.) *Orinoco/Basil: HA! *Paddington/Dawson: I say, do you know him? *Orinoco/Basil: (sitting on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation) Know him? That crow, one Stiletto Mafiosa by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Baron Greenback! (Orinoco points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a male toad sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of Baron Greenback's sinister grin.) *Paddington/Dawson: Uh...Greenback? *Orinoco/Basil: (leans over the top of the chair and delivers the next few lines from different locations, accenting Baron Greenback's character.) He's a genius, Paddington. (He ducks down and reappears at the side.) A genius... twisted for evil. (Then Orinoco moves in front of the chair.) The Napoleon of crime! *Paddington/Dawson: As bad as all that, eh? *Orinoco/Basil: (now behind them, poking his head through a banister; hoarsely) Worse! For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close... (He stands and holds his fist out towards the picture.)...so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. (Orinoco's voiceover continues as the camera takes us deeper and deeper through London's sewers.) *Orinoco/Basil: Not a corner of London's safe while Greenback's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. (We come to an empty barrel on its side, and an iron door with bars.) Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak... (Inside the prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. Great Uncle Bulgaria is working at a podium, controlling its movements.) (An evil toad is at the door, monitoring his progress. He has green skin, a darker upper face, yellow eyes, and crooked teeth. He wears a white dress shirt, a purple tie with a gold pin stuck in it, a pink ring on the third finger of his left hand, a yellow jacket, matching pants, and waistcoat, and black shoes with white spats on them. He also carries a cane with him. His name is Baron Greenback. Baron Greenback's voice is oily and gentlemanlike.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: (chuckles evilly) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Bulgaria? And aren't you proud to be a part of it? *Bulgaria/Flaversham: This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous! (He continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: (from o.c.) We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? (cut to him) You know what will happen if you...fail? (In Baron Greenback's hands is a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Bulgaria becomes angry and defiant.) *Bulgaria/Flaversham: I-I-I don't care! (He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Baron Greenback, who dodges just in time. The robot is flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on Greenback's jacket. The toad scowls at the resultant stain.) *Bulgaria/Flaversham: You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this...this...this evil any longer! (Baron Greenback has wiped the oil from his jacket and breathes out his cigarette smoke. He smiles.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: (biting off rage) Mmm...(normally) Very well. If that is your decision. (He picks up Emily's ballerina doll and winds it up.) Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your grandniece brought here. *Bulgaria/Flaversham: E-Emily? *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: Yes. Hm-hm, yes. (He sets the doll down and watches it dance; mockingly) I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her. *Bulgaria/Flaversham: (from o.c.) You...you wouldn't! (Baron Greenback picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at the old Womble.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: (yelling) FINISH IT, BULGARIA!! (With a heavy heart, Bulgaria does as he's told.) (Outside, Baron Greenback is humming to himself as he writes a list.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. (He looks above the doorway to another barrel, where Stiletto is hanging from the faucet, sleeping.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: Stiletto? (Stiletto doesn't awaken, so Baron Greenback screams in his face.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: (calling back) STILETTO! (Startled, the crow falls from his perch and rolls down the stairs at Baron Greenback's feet.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. And you know what to do, and no mistakes! *Stiletto/Fidget: (chuckles nervously, in an Italian accent) Yes, no...no...no mistakes, barone. (quickly reading the list) Tools, gears, girl, uniforms... *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: (impatiently yelling from the doorway) NOW, Stiletto! *Stiletto/Fidget: (in an Italian accent) I'm-a going, I'm-a going! I'm-a going! (Stiletto rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below.) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes